Meeting Marcella
by 10th Muse
Summary: This took place a couple of years after episode 200. Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss came to the BAU to meet with Hotch, and she was not alone, and in addition, she had some bad news for him. Yes, this will be a multi-chapter story! Happy New Year to y'all!
1. Chapter 1

**Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

.

She stepped into the BAU with her; it had been a long time since she was last here.

Of course the last time, her daughter was an official member of this elite team and though she had never outright told her, deep down she was proud of her and her achievements and how far she had pushed herself.

The hustle and bustle of the FBI 'drones' working and walking around her as they ignored her had not irked her, she knew they were busy but she was used to being acknowledged immediately...

"May I help you?" An agent walked up to her.

She turned to the young woman, "I'm waiting for Agent Aaron Hotchner, I need to talk to him." She smiled politely; dear me, was her daughter ever so young when she started? She tried not to dwell..

"You are...?" The very young agent asked her, a very puzzled look on her face.

"Elizabeth Prentiss." She produced her credentials.

Her eyes widened, "My apologies, Madam Ambassador! I'll let Agent Hotchner kno..." She was interrupted when Hotch came out from the coffee room, a cup in his hand.

"Ambassador Prentiss?" He looked surprised. "This is an unexpected visit."

Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss smiled at him, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything...?"

Hotch shook his head, "No...no, not at all...I was just not..." It was then he realized she was not alone. He glanced down at the little girl and his breath hitched.

Ambassador Prentiss noticed his reaction, "Perhaps we can talk somewhere?"

Hotch glanced up at her and nodded quickly, "Yes...my office..." He indicted above, "You know the way," She nodded as she held the little girl's hand and they began to walk, followed by the stunned Unit Chief.

Once they were settled into his office with the door closed.

Hotch smiled, "How are you, Ambassador?" He asked politely.

She returned his smile, "I'm well, Agent Hotchner. But I won't waste your time with the politeness." He nodded; he knew she was not the type who was known for polite chit-chats. She was just like Emily. "I'm sure you're curious to know why I'm here."

"The thought is foremost, Ambassador."

She looked at the little girl and indicated, "This is Marcella Prentiss-Hotchner."

Hotch stared at the Ambassador and at the little girl and at the Ambassador again, "Pardon?"

"Marcella is your daughter, and my granddaughter." She gave him a small smile. "She is yours and Emily's daughter."

Hotch was stunned, "I...she...Emily's? Ours?"

"I'm sure you know how things worked, Agent Hotchner. And I'm not going to question about yours and my daughter's relationship." She shook her head and held her hand up when she saw he was about to interrupt her. "Please, let me finish. All I know is that I love Marcella. I'm very glad for her in my life." She glanced at her granddaughter's way affectionately.

Hotch was watching the little girl who had so far kept to herself and her little doll.

"How old is she? Two?"

"Yes, she was born on December Twenty-third, in London about two years ago."

Hotch nodded; it was after the time when they rescued JJ and Chief Cruz.

"Why has Emily not tell me?" Hotch said angrily. "I have the right to know, and I'd have done the right thing by her."

"Agent Hotchner..."

"Please, Ambassador, call me Aaron. She's my daughter after all." Hotch nodded. "This is going to take me some time to get used to it...I have a daughter..." he muttered.

She nodded, "Fair enough, Aaron. And thank you, I'm not sure what are her reasons for keeping her pregnancy and the birth of Marcella from you. I'm sure she'll tell you..."

"Where is she? And why are you here, instead of her? I mean, no offense, not that I'm offended by your presence here, on the contrary, I'm glad you are."

She smiled at him, "Well, thank you Aaron. I think Emily has made the right choice. And as to why she's not here herself is exactly the reason I'm here." She frowned; the look of immense worry on her face.

Instantly alerted to her emotions, Hotch leaned forward, "What's happened to her?"

"You're really perceptive, Aaron. I...I'm afraid I have bad news. She's missing."

"Missing? How? What happened?"

"She had sent Marcella and her nanny to my place for the weekend when she received a call, she had an emergency meeting with one of her INTERPOL agents, and that was the last time we spoke. That was a week ago. I could not get a hold of Clyde Easter, her supervisor. INTERPOL would not give me any information at all. But Emily had told me once if something had happened to her and Easter, I could come to you." She smiled sadly, "So, here I am."

Hotch nodded, "She's right, you can rely on us. She has helped us on quite a few occasions." He was thinking of the times when she helped with saving JJ and Cruz and two other top secret missions. "It's time we return the favor."

She nodded, "Thank you Aaron, I was hoping for that."

"No thanks is necessary." He stood up and came around the desk and knelt on one knee before the little girl, "I'm doing this for my new found daughter. Hello, Marcella."

The little girl to ignore him as she continued to comb the dolly's hair.

Hotch looked up at the Ambassador questioningly.

"Aaron, Marcella is born deaf and mute. She can't hear or talk normally." Elizabeth tapped Marcella gently who looked up at her.

Elizabeth signed, "Marcella, say hello to your daddy."

The little girl nodded as she placed the doll and comb on the seat and turned to Hotch, "Hello, daddy, I'm Marcella."

Hotch was dumbfounded, as he felt a pinpricked of tears welled, "Hello, Marcella." He was looking at the mirror image of Emily...

…...

It was that evening when the team gathered at their usual club celebrating the success of their mission; they had found JJ and Chief Cruz. Of course with the help of Emily who had flown in from London.

"Emily, how much longer do we have you?" Hotch had asked her.

Looking down at her watch, she glanced up at him and said regretfully,"Ah...um...six more hours."

He nodded as the others groaned and complained about lack of quality time with her, Hotch left them and walked to the bar to refill his drink as he continued to watch his team interact and enjoyed their downtime. A few minutes later, he felt her beside him but he didn't turn to look at her, he didn't need to.

"This is quite a turn out." She said quietly as she nodded to the bartender for a refill.

He nodded, "Yes it is. Thanks to you."

She shrugged, "Hotch, no thanks is necessary. I'd done it for you any time."

"You've changed, and yet you've remained the same."

She smiled, "Is that a good thing?"

"It is."

She looked at the mirror of their reflection, "The team is as solid as before."

He nodded, "They missed you."

She turned to stare at him, "I missed them, too."

He raised his brow as he stared ahead, "And? There's an 'and' to that."

She turned to look at him this time. "You know me so well, Hotch." She took a sip of her whiskey and coke.

"Emily, I've known you for a long time, what is it?" He had turned to watch her too.

She nodded and smiled slightly, "But you still don't know the real me."

He tilted his head slightly, "The real you?" He stared at her uncharacteristically which suddenly jarred her off her seat. "I think I know the real you, Emily." He leaned in closer than normal as he continued, "Have you forgotten whom you once worked with?"

She returned his piercing stare, "No." She was mesmerized by his brown eyes, they were dilated. Fully. "Hotch..."

He nodded, without another word, he left some notes on the bar counter and they left the bar stools quietly and left the building.

"Where's Jack?" She had to ask as they rode in his car.

"At his friend's, a weekend sleepover." He answered without turning to glance her way.

She nodded. "Oh."

It didn't take him but ten minutes to make it his place.

As soon as he set his security alarm; yes...some things are hard to break.

But Emily didn't mind as she came up to the back of him as she wrapped both hands around his waist.

He closed his eyes to savor the feel of her, and when she placed a kiss on the back of his neck, he groaned out loud.

As soon as the alarm beeped indicating that all was set, Hotch turned around, holding her arms around him and kissed her directly on her lips.

She opened her mouth and soon they exchanged their tongues and began to strip their clothes as he led them to his bedroom.

Laying her down on his bed, he looked at her and said, "Not to sound cheesy and cliché, I've always wanted to do this for a very long time." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

When they separated for some air a moment later, Emily breathlessly said, "Wow! It's not cheesy at all. I have to confess something to you, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time too."

Raising his brow, in his typical quizzical look, "Oh? How long?"

She bit her lip, "Since that night when I kinda brought you home from that assignment, after the Foyet attack."

He thought for a while before he nodded, "I remembered that night, I told you that you didn't have to come up with me."

She nodded, "Yeah, and I said, it's not a problem but I had to make sure you were okay but," she hesitated.

"But?" He prompted.

"I did hope that you'd invited my to stay."

He stared at her for a while, "You should have told me...I did have that feeling you wanted to say something more that night."

She gave him a knowing look, "You knew?"

He nodded, "I did, and I wasn't sure."

"I hesitated because, you were not fully healed."

He shook his head, "I was fine, in fact, I had forgotten about it. I just didn't want to push too far."

"Push?" She frowned. "I don't get it."

He leaned down and began to kiss her neck, "Do we really have to talk about that night?"

She shook her head, "No...no...it was in the past, and I want to make the most of now." She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, "And this is something I've been wanting to do for the longest!" She laughed.

He shook his head slightly, "What?"

"I love your hair, it's always so...perfectly combed. And I wanted to see it messed up." She began to rub her hand all over his soft hair till it stood on ends. "There, that's better. You look more like a regular person...and if you don't mind the cliché, mine for the night."

His dimples deepened, "You're really a strange person, but that's what I really like about you."

She chuckled, "You're so...stoic. You need to loosen up."

Looking insulted, "Stoic? Come on, Emily, I'm loosen up...except for something halfway south of me." He pointed to his anatomy. "Care to..." He kissed her. "continue what we," kiss, "started?" Deeper kiss.

She responded to his kisses with ardor by wrapping her legs around his waist, "I'm so ready!"

He chuckled deeply in his throat, "Yes, you are!" and he took her to a whole new level of depth she never knew he was capable of!

It was an evening of new discovery for them as they came together and as one.

…...

A few hours later, it was time for her to leave, Hotch and Emily were reluctant to say good bye, of course.

"I had the best of time." She leaned over and kissed him in the vehicle before she left, heading for her jet. But she turned around and smiled, "Don't forget, anytime you need help, I'm a phone call away." She winked at him.

"Same goes for you, I've yet to return the favor, Emily." He grinned, his dimples deepened as he waved at her.

"Oh, you might have, Hotch," She gave him a mischievous wink. "But really, I had the best evening, Hotch."

He shook his head, "When are you ever going to call me Aaron?"

She laughed as she walked backwards, heading to her plane, waving..."When we connect again...if you know what I mean!"

…..

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

To confused guest...first off, thank you for your review, and second, to clarify your confusion, there is no actual timeline to this story as to when episode 200 started. (yes, when JJ worked for the State Dept and when she went overseas, it happened in Oct 2010. But since then, nothing else was indicated.)

I hope you will continue to read this regardless. Thank you.

.Thank you to everyone who fave/followed this story!

.Enjoy!

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

.

"Hotch?"

He blinked and realized he was back at the present time, and in the conference room with his team.

"Hotch? Are you okay?" JJ asked him, a worry look on her face.

He blinked his eyes and looked around the room, the concern eyes of his team staring back at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just...it's still a shock."

Earlier, he had introduced the team to the Ambassador and his daughter Marcella to everyone.

Of course, as expected, everyone was surprised, and thankfully, they spared him the embarrassment of the 'how-did-it-happened' part.

JJ and Garcia were over the moon with meeting mini-Em but Marcella, intimidated with meeting so many people at the same time, immediately took refuge behind the Ambassador's imposing body.

Hotch had held his hand up and instructed them to let her settled down and get used to them first and he informed them about Marcella's birth defect.

The team aw'ed and oh'ed as their faces fell, but Alex Blake stepped forward and peeked around and signed with Marcella, introduced herself to the little girl, thereby drawing her shy personality out.

Soon, Blake began to introduce the others to her, with the help of the Ambassador.

"Hotch, she is absolutely gorgeous and so beautiful." Blake smiled as she turned to him.

He nodded proudly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She looks just like Emily." JJ smiled widely, Garcia nodded enthusiastically. "Oh she's such a peach!"

Soon, Marcella gave a great big yawn and began to rub her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled, "That's my cue to take her back to the embassy hotel for her nap." She turned to Hotch, "You know how to reach me, Aaron, and please keep me inform." She nodded to the rest and prepared to leave when Hotch stopped her.

"I'll escort you to your car." He turned to his team, "We'll meet in the conference room in half." They nodded before they parted.

Elizabeth walked with Hotch and Marcella, "You didn't have to do this, Aaron. I know the way to my car. But somehow, I think you're not doing this for my benefit, right?" She indicated her granddaughter.

Hotch nodded, "Look who's perceptive?" He smiled.

She smiled, "Marcella can get into your heart."

"I think she has already." He said softly. "I'd like to get to know her more."

"I'd like that for her." She watched him. "I'm sure Emily would like that if she's here." She said.

He nodded, "Are you busy for dinner this evening?" He asked her suddenly. "If it's not too much to ask."

She seemed startled for a moment before she recovered quickly and nodded, "Not at all, we'll be delighted to have you...unless you have somewhere in mind to meet?"

He nodded, "I was wondering if you don't mind, I'd like her to meet my son...her half brother, Jack."

She smiled, "I think Marcella would be thrilled."

As if sensing she was the topic of discussion, Marcella looked up at the adults and held her arms up at Aaron and signed to him, "Hold me, papa."

He didn't need the Ambassador to interpret for him as he bent down and picked her up and held her closely.

She placed her head down on his shoulder trustingly.

Elizabeth smiled, "She's trusting you already."

"I hope it's a good sign." He smiled as he patted her back.

"It's a great sign, Aaron. Marcella does not trust easily, even with her Nanny...it took her a while for her to get used to."

"Her nanny? Where is she?"

"Oh, she's waiting downstairs at the lobby. I hope you don't mind, I just don't want to overwhelm everyone."

"Oh...of course." Hotch said uncertainly. "I take it, Emily has her background investigated?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes! Yasmina is a delight and we liked her a lot."

"Yasmina?"

"Yes, Yasmina is British and the youngest daughter of Emily's dear friend, Sinar. She had been working with children who are deaf mutes."

"Sinar?" They were near the bottom of the elevator ride.

Elizabeth nodded as she chuckled, "I know, I haven't the slightest clue how Emily found these people but she vouched for them, and that's enough for me. The story she told me was that, in one of the missions three years ago, she had saved Sinar's life and now, in repayment..." She frowned slightly. "I think that's what she said...I'm not entirely sure but it's one of those Middle Eastern cultures.." she shook her head. "Anyways, all I know is Sinar is forever in Emily's debt, and the only way he could repay this debt is by taking one of his daughters as help mate."

"Help mate?" Hotch repeated. "Ambassador, I hope you're not saying what I'm thinking you're saying."

She looked at him in horror! "Oh no Aaron! Don't you even think about it! You know Emily better than that! Of course she tried to refuse the gesture. But Sinar would not have it, telling her that it would dishonor his family...entire family...for that matter. She explained to him she can't take any of his daughters as anything because it would be illegal in the eyes of our law."

He nodded.

"It was at this time, she found out she was pregnant." She smiled. "So, she found a more diplomatic solution."

Hotch nodded, "She asked him to help her."

She nodded, "Exactly. Sinar was more than delighted. A family debt paid. But Emily insisted that she would also pay for Yasmina's wages."

"Did he accept her condition?"

She sighed and shook her head, "No."

"No? Why not?"

"Family pride, it always boils down to family pride, even though they're not exactly rich. So Emily came up with another plan."

"I knew she would, she always does." He grinned.

"Yes, she does."

"What was the plan?"

"She offered Yasmina a full college scholarship if she worked as an au pair."

Hotch nodded, "That's quite a generous offer."

"It is, and with reluctance, Sinar accepted."

They were walking towards the lobby now and Hotch spotted a young lady about the age of eighteen, sitting by herself who as soon as she saw Elizabeth, stood up.

The Ambassador introduced Yasmina to Hotch.

"How are you, Yasmina."

"I am good, Mr. Hotchner."

Elizabeth turned to her, "It's Agent Hotchner, Yasmina. He's an FBI agent."

Covering her mouth in shock, "Oh my apologies, sir! Please forgive me, Agent Hotchner!"

Hotch shook his head, "It's okay, you can call me Mr. Hotchner."

She nodded shyly, "You are Miss Emily's husband?"

"Well, no...we're not married yet, but who knows? Maybe one day, we might." He and the Ambassador exchanged surprised looks.

Yasmina smiled, "Oh, it's so nice to meet you finally, Agent Hotchner. Miss Emily has mentioned you many times."

"She has?" Hotch smiled. "Well, forgive me, but this is the first time I'm meeting you, and my daughter, Marcella."

She turned to the Ambassador, "I don't understand...? First time?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll tell you later, Yasmina, we'll not hold Agent Hotchner any longer, he has a meeting to attend, and we have a sleepy baby."

Yasmina smiled as she looked over to the now asleep Marcella, "Oh...she's sound asleep! This is unusual, she's a hard one to take a nap." She removed the sleeping baby from Hotch's shoulder. He parted with his daughter regretfully.

"Must be all these excitement she's had this morning." Elizabeth said. "Aaron, how about eight this evening, and perhaps we can dine at the restaurant at the embassy hotel? That way, it's close by for Marcella's bedtime."

He nodded, "I like that idea. Eight this evening, Ambassador." He nodded as he began to move away.

"Oh, Aaron?" She called out.

He paused and turned back to her.

"Please, call me Elizabeth." She smiled.

He looked pleased and nodded again, "Thank you, Elizabeth."

…..

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Sorry for the long delay! My internet crashed like a darn freight train that fell out of the sky in a whirl wind of tornados! Cable dude couldn't get here till today! So, imagine being cut off from the world for almost a week! All my files are in my laptop! No access until today! never knew how I appreciated mobile devices until you lose them! Yes, I hugged my laptop for a good ten minutes, my family thought I'd lose my mind (not that they knew I'd lose them already!)

anyways, here you are...next chapter!

-Thank you to everyone for fave/like this story! And to all for reviewing this story, you guys are the BEST!

. 10th Muse

 **Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

.

When Hotch entered the BAU conference room, he was met with silence.

He glanced around and saw his team were busily signing! They were actually communicating with each other using hand signings!

Of course there were the occasional laughter from them or Blake correcting their finger curvatures before she nodded and returned to 'talking' with each of them.

When they were sure of themselves, they turned to each other and began to sign with more bursts of laughter.

A minute went by before they noticed his presence and as one, they held their hands up and 'greeted' him _h_ _ello_ in sign language!

The group laughed as he shook his head, taking his place at the front of the table. Touched by their gestures, he smiled, "Thank you everyone. It means a lot to me. I guess I'm behind in the learning curve."

"It's not that difficult, Hotch." Alex pointed out. "It'll take me less than fifteen minutes to give you a crash course on the basic alphabets and nuances." She paused and looked at him, "That's if you want to."

"Of course, I do. I have a dinner date with my daughter...and the Ambassador tonight. So, I'd need to polish up my communication skills."

She nodded, "It's no problem, Hotch. Marcella is a delightful child."

He smiled proudly. "She is."

"Father and daughter...how adorbs!" Garcia gushed on her small screen. "What I'd give to be there!"She stared off then turned to face them, "Then again, I'd rather not, since the Ambassador's gonna be there. She's a scary one."

Blake frowned, "Why, Garcia?"

"Oh...didn't you know?" She frowned and then shook her head. "A couple of years a she came here and we helped her solve some missing person case, and her old friend or servant received a severed finger!" Garcia's eyes were bugged out! "It was not pleasant. Utterly bloody."

"Garcia..." Hotch frowned at her. "Can we get back to the present?"

She looked contrite, "Oh...yes sir! Of course, gladly." She nodded.

He walked to the front of the room and turned to face them, "As you know, the Ambassador had informed me of Emily's MIA status, as well as that of Clyde Easter's."

"Who is this Clyde Easter?" Alex piped in. "What is his relationship?"

"He is Emily's boss in INTERPOL, to put it shortly." Hotch answered, and he hesitated a bit before he continued, "He's also Marcella's godfather."

The team nodded. Aside from Blake, the rest of them knew about Emily and Clyde's close relationship, where they had worked together previously in a Joined Task Force unit which introduced them to the notorious Ian Doyle, who escaped from a prison in North Korea and came back to avenge his downfall, killing almost all of her old team, the only ones who survived were Easter and Emily. They knew Emily and Clyde had a very unique brother and sister/close friend relationship, so it was no surprise to them Clyde would be Marcella's godfather!

"I see." Blake nodded as Garcia quickly put up Clyde's picture next to Emily's on the large screen. "Oh...he's a looker." Blake grinned. "Pity I'm happily married."

"He's French...just FYI." JJ smiled as she turned to Alex; she knew Blake liked all things French.

On cue, Blake perked up, "Oh really? Well, when we managed to find them, I think I'm going to disappear with him for a while." She said with a straight face.

It took a while for the team to realize she had pull their legs!

They began to laugh heartily and threw balled up papers at her where she tried to duck but unsuccessfully.

Garcia, in her office, was laughing at their antics, wishing she was there participating.

Hotch and Dave exchanged indulging looks as they waited their rautious behavior like two parents.

It took a few minutes before the team were back to their serious self.

"According to the Ambassador, Emily had a text from one of her INTERPOL officers at the last moment before she left work. That was the last time Elizabeth Prentiss heard from her daughter." Hotch continued.

"Is there a way we can intercept her text calls or messages?" Morgan suggested.

"Her phone calls and texts are are encrypted, I tried." Garcia provided. "Believe me, I tried to hack into her phone once when she wouldn't answer me when I tried to call her one evening and boy...that was a mistake," She looked worried. "She had plenty of choice words for me."

Hotch looked concerned, "What..."

"Oh, no worries, it was my fault, I had interrupted an undercover sting." She looked embarrassed. "Never again. But she did apologized to me later that it was her fault...she should have shut her phone off during such missions." Garcia shrugged.

The team nodded as they looked relieved. "We're still nowhere about how to get into INTERPOL." Reid pointed out.

JJ who had been quiet this whole time suddenly spoke, "Garcia, try this..." she began to read out a set of codes from her phone. "This is a Top Secret code, so please destroy them once you've use it." She looked at her team and said, "it's State Department stuff." She shrugged before she returned her attention to Penelope, "These codes are sensitive and don't tell anyone where you obtained them or I'll have to shoot you."

Garcia frowned on the screen, "Haha, Jayje...right? Tell me you're kidding."

JJ stared at her friend for a moment with a serious expression before she grinned, "Of course I'm joking, Pen." Then she sobered. "But I am serious about the sensitivity about the codes. I will shoot you, and you know I'm a pretty good shot."

"Uh...yes...I remembered." Her recollection of how deadly JJ's shot came to her mind when she recalled her shooting a cop between his eyes, James Battle, who'd shot Garcia for interferring in his work that happened many years ago. She still had some residual nightmares about it, and damn...she knew she was going to have one that night. Just great. "Your secret is my secret, Jagje." Garcia smiled as she cross her heart for effect.

JJ rolled her eyes but she smiled, "Good enough."

"Hmmm..." Garcia frowned.

The team leaned forward, unconsciously, "Is that a good hmmm? Or a bad one?" Reid speculated.

"I think it's a good one, right mamma?" Morgan tried to sound positive but his eyes looked nervous.

Penelope glanced up at the screen, "That depends on your view point..."

"Garcia." Hotch said pointedly.

She pursed her lips, "Okay, okay...got it...get to the point."

He nodded.

"First of all, I'm in." She smiled and nodded at JJ who nodded back. "Secondly, there are tons and tons of texts I have to sift through," She waved her hands. "It's like pouring a cup of flour through a sifter and looking for that one grain of tiny grain..."

"I think," Hotch cut her off. "I think we got your meaning, Penelope."

She nodded. "Thousands, Hotch." She quickly added.

"Garcia, can you patch all the texts to our laptops?" Alex suggested. "Perhaps we could give you a hand in sifting? I mean all these 'cooks' here might not spoil the soup?" She smiled at the un-metaphor, the team grinned and nodded as they agreed to her plan.

"Yes, I think Alex is right, we can help you, Garcia." Dave grinned. "And the genius can sift faster than a bloodhound, can you?" He teased as he turned to Reid.

"Of course, but do you know a blood hound can smell a scent more than 130 miles from the origin?"

"No?" Alex seemed intrigued. "That's interesting."

Reid was about to begin when he saw Hotch's warning looks and the young doctor backed away, "I'll...I'll tell you about...about it later." He quickly looked away. "Much later."

Alex caught Hotch's looks too and chuckled, "Later, Spencer. I do want to hear all about it. James and I are talking about adopting a dog but we couldn't decide which breed."

Reid turned back to her and nodded, "That's great to know, Alex." He sounded reluctant.

She frowned, "What is it?"

"Dogs...and I, we don't get along very well." He recalled his several encounters with dogs from his works.

The others in his team smiled and Morgan even chuckled; they knew about his personal phobia and that how dogs could sense his fear for them.

Hotch smiled and then tried to steer them back to the current situation, and tried to steer Reid from thinking too much of his fears.

He knew that when he felt threatened, Reid would lose focus, and at this moment, he needed Reid's full attention.

"Reid, Alex, and Morgan, could you work with Garcia on the files?"

They nodded and began to read the texts Garcia instantly downloaded on their laptops.

Hotch turned to the JJ and Dave, "I need you two with me." He made for the door.

"And where are we heading?"

"Chief Cruz's office, and then the Deputy Director." Hotch said as they began to walk towards the elevator. "JJ, I need your help with anyone you know at States who knows anyone in London, especially in the MI-6."

"Oh." JJ uttered. "MI-6?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" He looked at her.

She shook her head, "Nope, not at all. I do have a few friends."

Dave gave her a surprised look, "You do?"

JJ nodded.

"Hmm." He muttered.

"What?" JJ looked at him.

"Nothing." He tried to act normal as Hotch watched their interaction.

She frowned, "Nothing? There's a lot of something for nothing, Dave Rossi."

He looked stunned, "But..."

Hotch jerked his elbow and shook his head, "Don't, Dave."

"What?" Dave was starring at Hotch. "I didn't do anything."

"You hmmm."

"And that's nothing." Dave tried to sound defensive. "Goodness woman! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." She leaned back against the wall of the elevator, arms across her chest.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to say it's nothing but not for me?" Dave looked thoroughly confused.

Luckily, for everyone, especially Hotch, the elevator doors opened as he quickly stepped out with a breath of relief.

"I think you need to examine your levels of estrogen, JJ." Dave stepped from her and joined Hotch.

JJ stared at him, mouth opened, "My what?"

…...

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

"My what?" JJ repeated as she glared at Dave.

Hotch was stunned but he kept his mouth shut. Sometimes it was best not to interfere.

Dave glanced about the hallway, thankfull it was empty for once. "I'm sorry, JJ, I was out of line." He held his breath. "But you were acting a little out of sorts. It's not like you."

She continued to stare at him as if he had grown a couple of horns on his head and a tail behind him, "Dave Rossi, I'm not sure how to reply to your accusations..."

She was quickly cut off by the appearance of Section Chief Mateo Cruz who was surprised to see the trio.

He eyed their body languages and frowned, "Is there a problem?"

Hotch was thankful for the timely interruption of his appearance; he was afraid he might have to call for medical aid...for Dave Rossi! Some times, his mouth gets the better of his brain cells!

"Chief Cruz, we were wondering if we could have a moment of your time? A private moment?"

Cruz stared at him, then at JJ who nodded, before he replied, "Of course, Agent Hotchner, I do have an hour before I have a meeting with the Deputy Director..."

"Actually..." JJ cut him off and smiled, "We have a small matter to discuss with the Deputy Director as well, but we'd like to run this by you first."

Cruz frowned, "Why do I get the feeling that you guys are about to get me into trouble?" He showed them to his office as he sat down behind his desk. They chose to stand.

The three BAU agents exchanged looks and Hotch began, "Chief Cruz, do you remember a former member of my team Emily Prentiss?"

Cruz thought for a moment, "Isn't she from INTERPOL in London who came here to save Agent Jareau and I?"

"Yes." JJ nodded.

"What's going on?"

Hotch began to explain to him what had happen to her.

A few minutes later, he nodded, "I guess you're asking to return a favor, Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes." Hotch nodded firmly. "She's the mother of my daughter, Marcella."

Cruz was startled, "Is that so?" He smiled, "Congratulations, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch thanked him but waited anxiously.

Cruz thought for a moment, "What else do you have on this situation?"

"Right now, the team is sifting through INTERPOL's texts." JJ said quietly.

Cruz turned to her, "Did you say..." He shook his head, "I didn't hear you." He held his hand up when she opened her mouth. "No, I don't really want to know what methods you'd use to obtain those texts which you all know is illegal as hell." He gave a long breath out. "Oh my goodness. Please never mention this to the Deputy Director about your underhanded method." He shook his head as he stood up.

Hotch nodded, "I'm prepared to take complete responsibility, Chief Cruz..."

Cruz cut him off as he walked up to Hotch, "Oh yeah, you will, Hotchner!" He then took another breath and continued, this time in a more calmed manner, "However your girlfriend got you guys involved, you're in complete over your head. This is not even in our jurisdiction."

"But..." Rossi began, "After all she had done for us, it's the least we could do."

The Section Chief turned to face the older agent, "I'm well aware of that fact, Agent Rossi, while I'm very grateful for what she had done for Agent Jareau and I, there are certain procedures we had to follow."

Hotch could see Rossi trying his best to contain his temper; his knuckles were white as he clenched his fists but he held his tongue.

JJ, on the other hand, was shaking her head, "Cruz, this is bullshit."

Rossi and Hotch exchanged stunned looks; they'd never expected her insubordination!

"JJ!" Hotch uttered, "I think you should apol..."

Cruz shook his head as he raised his hand up, "It's okay, Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau is being honest." He watched them and sighed. "Okay, I'll buy your story..."

"It's not a story!" JJ frowned at him. "Emily is in trouble and missing."

"Stand down, Jareau!" Cruz smiled, "What's gotten into you?"

She took a step back as she realized she was out of line. "I'm sorry, Chief."

"I told you her estrogen is out of whack." Rossi leaned over to Hotch. "I think she needs to get that check."

Hotch glanced at him, "You might have something there Dave, but now's not the time." He turned to Cruz, "So, you'll help us?"

The Section Chief nodded, "Yes, but I'll need what your unit can get from INTERPOL has so far. Where did your girlfriend and her boss wind up? Which by the way, sounds like they were being set up."

The three nodded, "Yes, that's what we've gathered." Hotch answered for them. "We think they're in Kabul."

Cruz's brows shot up, "Kabul? Oh...that's not good. Tensions in there are very hot at the moment. Extract is going to be pretty tricky."

" _Mon dieu!_ " Rossi uttered under his breath.

Cruz glanced at his watch and nodded, "Well, let's get to the Ivory Tower."

…...

"Marcella, this is your brother Jack." Hotch smiled as he squatted to her level.

Yasmina signed and introduced brother and sister for the first time.

"I have a brother?" Marcella's eyes widen with wonder as she smiled, then she turned to Jack, "Hello, brother Jack, nice to meet you."

Yasmina interpreted.

Jack smiled, "Hello, Marcella, nice to meet you too."

Marcella signed, "How old are you?"

Jack, "I'm twelve, what about you?"

Marcella, "Two." She held two fingers. "Do you go to school?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She looked sad, "I'm too small to go to school, Mina says."

Jack looked up at the Nanny who returned his smile and said, "She is still too young for school."

"But she can sign, she knows all the alphabets." Jack said.

Yasmina grinned, "That's true but she's just signing, to actually learn the letters and writing is another matter, and she won't learn them until she turns five."

Jack nodded as he continued to watch the nanny, "Can I learn how to sign?"

Yasmina smiled and nodded, "Of course, anyone can learn but you'll have to ask your father first."

Hotch grinned and nodded, "We'll have to talk about it, but I don't see any problem."

Elizabeth Prentiss walked into the room and Hotch introduced her to his son.

"Are you my grandmother?" Jack asked her.

Hotch and Elizabeth exchanged awkward looks, "I think that would be up to you, Elizabeth." Hotch grinned.

She thought about it but Marcella tugged on her skirt and signed, "You are my Grandmamma, Jack's my brother, so you are Jack's Grandmamma."

Elizabeth smiled at the little girl before she signed, "Marcella..."

Hotch spoke up, "Elizabeth...if you don't mind, it would be Jack's honor to be your Grandson, right buddy?" He turned to his son.

Jack nodded, "Yeah sure, I'm okay with that."

Elizabeth was touched, "Thank you, Aaron, and Jack."

Marcella laughed, "I have big family." She signed happily.

Yasmina nodded, "Yes you do, and they all love you."

"I wish mamma is here too."

Elizabeth looked instantly sad when she saw what Marcella signed, "I wish your mamma was here too, Marcella."

The little girl signed again, "Don't be sad, Grandmamma, mamma will be home soon. Can we eat now? I'm hungry."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Of course, my little hungry monkey!" She grinned as she picked the little girl up and said, "Shall we go into the restaurant, our princess is hungry."

Hotch chuckled, "Of course! I'm sure Jack is starving too." He ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"Dad!" Jack leaned away from him as he quickly hand combed his hair and walked next to Yasmina.

Hotch continued to smile; he recognized his son's early tell-tail preteen crush on the nanny, and he thought it was quite amusing.

…...

Halfway through their meal, Hotch received a phone call from Garcia; they had found the exact location of the whereabouts of Emily, Clyde, and one of their INTERPOL officers.

The only thing was, they were caught in the crossfire in the British Embassy in Kabul.

Three squads of enemy militants had surrounded the Embassy.

…...

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Two hours later, Hotch and his team were back at the BAU unit and in the conference room.

"Thank you everyone for coming back here on such short notice." Hotch nodded to his team.

"What's up, Hotch?" Morgan asked him. "You have something about Prentiss?"

"Garcia?" He turned to the screen.

"Oh...indeed, my dark and sweet savory goodness of love. As of two hours' ago, the British Embassy in Kabul sent out a coded distress call NSA intercepted. Three squad of unknown and as yet unidentified militia goons attacked the Embassy. And they had declared sovereignty within the British soil."

"Can they do that?" Morgan frowned at Garcia.

"Oh...I'm sure those people don't give a camel's butt as long as they get what they want." Garcia rushed.

"Camel's butt?" Alex grinned.

"Well, I'm trying my best not to use too much expletives, Alex." Garcia pointed at Hotch. "He is under a lot of pressure." She signed with her hands.

Alex shook her head, "I get you." She signed back.

"Okay, can we get back to the matter?" Hotch watched his team. "We have some people to get home."

They nodded. "That's right." Rossi agreed. "The Deputy Director has agreed to and is working with the CIA on sending drones to Kabul from an undisclosed location."

"Wow, the Deputy Director?" Alex arched her eyebrows. "How did you managed to arm wrestle him?"

Hotch smiled, "It was a joint effort. But the bottom line, we're getting our objective."

Reid frowned, "At what price?"

Hotch and Rossi turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"At what price? I mean, you're using personal feelings to get what you want, Hotch."

The team stared at him in surprise, "What are you talking about, Reid?" Morgan stared at him, "This is Emily you're talking about. Even if it's someone else, we will do what we can to get them out."

"I understand, but there are many lives lost there and everywhere else. Look at the Benghazi situation, and the Paris, too."

"Spencer," JJ stared at him. "I can't believe you're comparing those two events to what's going on now with Emily."

Hotch held his hand up, "Explain, Reid."

He nodded, "I understand Emily and the INTERPOL personnel are in jeopardy but what's really at stake? Why are they there in the first place?" He placed a piece of paper before them. "This was in the text we intercepted and this is what Emily and Clyde went to Kabul for."

Hotch reached over and picked it up and began to read it, soon he frowned as he looked up at Reid.

"What is it?" Morgan looked at Reid, then at Hotch in confusion. "What does the text say?"

"What is Lazarus?" Dave asked as he read the text, passing the paper around the room. "Is that a codeword?"

Standing up, Hotch nodded, "We have to brief Chief Cruz and the Deputy Director...as well as the Task Force." he walked to the door.

"They are mobilizing?" JJ followed him.

"No, they're on stand-by." Hotch shook his head. "But by the time they get there, it'll be too late."

"They won't get there," Reid remain seated. "Lazarus is fake. It's a set up."

They turned to him, "What're you talking about, Reid?" Morgan frowned.

….

Hotch walked determinedly to the Embassy Hotel, his hands were clenched tightly.

Ten minutes later, he was standing before Elizabeth Prentiss.

"Aaron! What are you doing here?" She looked shocked. "Marcella's asleep..."

"I'm not here to see my daughter, Elizabeth."

She saw his expression and opening the door wider, invited him in.

Nodding, he stepped in and waited for her to close the door before he asked her, "What's Lazarus?"

Her brows arched, "What?"

"Don't. You of all people should know what I'm talking about, and I'm not in the mood to play politics."

She looked into the hallways, presumably the bedrooms before leading Hotch and herself to the couch.

"I don't know where you obtained this highly sensitive information but you've just placed yourself and your team in danger."

Hotch stared at her, "Elizabeth, Emily's group stumbled on Lazarus before they headed out to the Middle East. What the hell is going on?"

She looked pale as she turned away from him, staring off, "I...I...dear god..." Her hands began to shake. "Dear god, Emily...no...no, it's not, it can't be true! She's just as good as dead." She whispered.

Hotch frowned, "Ambassador Prentiss, what are you talking about? We need to get them out of there! Tell me how."

She turned to him, "It may be too late. The United States has no jurisdiction over this."

"This is ridiculous!" Hotch stood up, "Elizabeth! We're talking about your daughter! My Emily! If you don't tell me what Lazarus is, I'm heading over to Kabul now." He headed to the door. "Tell Marcella...I love her very much, and her mother loves her too."

With that, he left.

…...

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

.

"Wait Aaron!" Hotch turned around and saw Elizabeth standing next to the door of the hotel room. "Come back inside. Please." She begged. "For Marcella's sake."

Hotch nodded and followed her inside.

"Lazarus is not exactly a codeword." She revealed.

"One of my team member surmised." He sat down and said. "What is it?"

"It's a decoy."

"What?"

"It's uttered or given out when one of the US Ambassadors is compromised." She said softly. "And apparently the US Ambassador to Kabul, Kevin Hartley is compromised. He has been betrayed."

"How is that possible? By an enemy? What has this to do with the situation in the British Embassy?"

She shook her head, "No, the codeword is only used when we're betrayed by one of our people, it's the only way we know who; foreign or domestic, and in this case domestic. The codeword for foreign distress is something else entirely."

"Is that why Emily is over there?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, but she shouldn't have. There is nothing much she could have done because she doesn't know who had betrayed Kevin."

"Maybe she does...that's why she's over there now."

Elizabeth stared at him, "Do you think so? Oh dear...she is in grave danger!" She stood up, "She is...her team is not going to make..." She turned around to face him, "We must warn her and her INTERPOL team."

"It's too late, Elizabeth. The Embassy is under siege."

"I don't understand...both ambassadors are not there."

"What do you mean, there's no one there?"

"Kevin Hartley is en route to Turkey with the British Ambassador, they were supposed meet secretly with the Prime Minister there two days ago." She revealed.

Hotch stood up as well, "Then it is a set up. Emily received a false text from one of her team, and was told to meet in Kabul, so she and Clyde made the trip to Afghanistan together with this source."

"So you think this source is the betrayer?"

Hotch nodded, "He was the one who used the codeword Lazarus."

Elizabeth was shocked, "Emily..."

"One of her team member is the betrayer."

She shook her head, "It's too late. You'd said the embassy is under siege."

He nodded, "Three militia squads, unknown number of hostages in the embassy."

"Can't we get any confirmation from NSA?"

Hotch looked at her and smiled bitterly, "My Deputy Director had said his hands are tied, there was nothing he could do."

She thought for a moment before she said, "I think I still have some influences." She gave Hotch a certain smile. "Let me get Harold's ears on this." She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Deputy Harold Golding?" Hotch stared at her. "You're on first name basis with the Secretary of State?"

She smiled again, "He and I were college buddies, Aaron. I saved his granddaughter's life choking on a hot dog last June, she was three years old at the time."

Hotch arched his brow, "That's...quite a life saving...er...payback."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Indeed Aaron, and it's time I cash it in, a daughter's life for another."

…...

Five minutes later, Hotch peeked into Marcella's bedroom and smiled when he saw his daughter fast asleep, her small thumb stuck in her mouth; so like Jack when he was her age.

"She is a good sleeper, hardly wakes up in the night." Elizabeth said behind Hotch.

He nodded, "She sleeps like my son when he was little. He sucked his thumb." He retreated from the room as both adult left and walked towards the front hallways. "Why the name Marcella? Not that it's terrible one, in fact I like it very much, it suits her." He smiled.

Elizabeth nodded, "I asked Emily about it when she was born in London. Marcella was named after Clyde's grandmother."

Hotch looked surprised.

"Yes...I was shock too, Aaron. As you know, the two of them are pretty close, and when she found out she was pregnant, she asked Clyde to be the baby's godfather. Clyde was reluctant at first."

"He was? Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know...Emily wouldn't tell me exactly, something to do with responsibility I think." She smiled. "But my daughter can be quite persuasive when she wants and she managed to convince Clyde and I think it had something to do with letting him name the baby."

Hotch shook his head in disbelieve, "Seriously? She'd let him do it? She must be out of her mind."

Elizabeth laughed, "I agree with you, Aaron. Either that or it must be the pregnancy hormones, but I have to say he did a beautiful job with the name though."

He nodded, "Thank goodness."

"Yes, Marcella is his grandmother's name, she had raised him since birth till he was fifteen when she died. They were very close, Emily told me."

He nodded appreciatively, "I see, if it was a boy? What would it be?"

She smiled, "I believe it's going to be Jean-Pierre."

Hotch frowned deeply, "Um...Jean-Pierre Prentiss-Hotchner...dear me, the poor kid. Too many hyphens."

She nodded. "I agree, I'm very glad it turned out to be a girl, my grand daughter."

"And my daughter." He smiled.

Just then, her cell phone rang.

They exchanged looks before she answered.

Hotch watched her, trying to read her facial expression.

"I see, Harold...very well...thank you for your help. Good night."

She sighed and looked at Hotch.

"And?" Hotch frowned.

"It's done. The Secretary of State has put the word to the President...they've been talking to the British Prime Minister who'd accepted our aid, and it will be a joint effort. A Special Task Force Unit is on their way to the embassy as we speak."

Hotch breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"No, thank you Aaron. Without the works of your team, I'd not known of whom this Judas is."

Hotch frowned, "INTERPOL has to be made aware of that fact."

"I'll let you handle it?" She nodded to him.

He smiled at her, "Yes, I'll see to that, and it is getting late, I'll be going now. Have a good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night Aaron, I hope we'll be able to see Emily soon." She waved to him as she shut the door.

…..

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

.

The BAU team left Virginia the next morning; they had an urgent case.

Dave Rossi managed to persuade Hotch to stay behind.

"Your daughter needs you, Aaron." He said pointedly. "Besides, Morgan and the team can handle this. He has proven time and time again." He placed his hand reassuringly on Hotch's shoulder and patted him. "We got this, my friend and you won't be any help to us, your focus is not on the team but Emily."

Hotch looked surprise, "I..." He tried to deny but Dave shook his head, Hotch realized it was moot and finally he relented, and said, "You're right, I'll be hindering the team, and Derek's more than competent." Finally he nodded, "You win, Dave." He sighed with a slight relief. "Good luck with the case."

"Keep us posted." Dave nodded as he turned to leave with a wave.

"I will." Hotch nodded as well; last he heard, the Special Task Force was at the British Embassy.

He was about to make a phone call when his phone buzzed; it was Elizabeth Prentiss.

"Hotchner."

"Aaron? This is Elizabeth Prentiss."

He smiled, "Yes, this is he. Anything? Any word from Emily?"

"Yes! Well...not directly, the INTERPOL contacted my embassy staff and relayed a text message; the team is safe. All of them." Hotch could hear the relieved tone in her voice.

He felt as if he could shout to the world! But he remained calm, "That is wonderful news, Ambassador. Did they say when they will be returning here or London?"

"As to that, I'm not sure...it's just a text message, Aaron. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Elizabeth. This is wonderful news, and I'm sure we'll hear from them as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes...I hope so."

He felt she had something else to say.

"Is there more?" He prompted.

"Um...yes. I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you or...oh dear."

"Elizabeth," Alarms ringing off in his head. "What is it? Is it Marcella? Is she sick?"

"Oh no...no! It's not that!" She tried to laugh it off. "I didn't mean to sound dramatic...Emily's going to kill me if she learns about this."

Hotch took a really deep and calm breath as he faced the window of his office; the scenery outside usually calmed him. "Well, since you've hinted something is up, you might as well confess. And Emily's not here, she's not going to kill you and by the time she finds out whatever you had to tell me, it'll be too late." He reasoned.

She chuckled, "You know, Aaron, you'll really make an excellent politician."

He smiled, "You do realize that I used to be an assistant district attorney..."

"Ah...you are good. I can see why Emily's so charmed by you."

Grinning, "Did she tell you that?"

"Not in so many words, but she did." She smiled.

"I wished she'd tell me in person." He said softly. "But, you're stalling, Ambassador."

"Ah yes, it is about Marcella...but not what you think." She quickly pointed out.

Hotch's breath caught, "What about her? Please tell me."

"The real reason I'm here with her is that she's about to have a surgery soon."

Hotch felt as if his heart had stopped. "Dear me...what surgery?"

…...

She glared at her best friend of twenty years, "You thought I was the goat? Are you fucking serious?"

He gave her a sheepish grin, "I had to ask, Em. You know the procedures." He waved his hand casually.

She threw the pad away and it hit against the concrete wall; it broke naturally but she didn't care nor did she bothered to look at the damage she had done.

Clyde, however, did. "That was rather childish...Marcella probably never..."

"Leave my kid out of this." She said with an angry quiet tone. "Did you find that bastard?"

He gave her look before nodded, "It was between you and Sorchar." He folded his arms. "Since you've been with me the entire time when I received this text from her..." He arched his brow and shrugged his shoulders.

"That bitch...I trusted that bitch." Emily rubbed her shoulder unconsciously.

Clyde frowned, "You really need to see about that shoulder, you took a really hard lick in that crash."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, Clyde. I have to hurry back to the States, Marcella's surgery is day after tomorrow in Maryland." This time she was massaging her left wrist. "Shit...this hurts."

He grabbed her hand and looked at it, "Darling, it's looking swollen, I think you're going to have to get it looked at...medically."

She rolled her eyes, "Clyde, in case you have noticed, we're debriefing."

He nodded, "I know, sweets. I meant as soon as we're done with this bloody infernal debriefing."

She grinned, "I know you hated this part of the mission but I hope it'll soon be over."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not for me." She gave him a quizzical look, he continued, "Sorchar; there're procedures and paperwork before INTERPOL place her under arrest."

She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "Part of being a boss." He watched her. "And not to change the subject...Aaron Hotchner."

She snapped her head up and stared at him, "What about him?"

"You know his team got us out of this mess, my dear."

"I know that." She admitted.

"And you have much to tell him...for example, my precious Goddaughter Marcella?"

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I owe him that big contribution."

He frowned, "Em, this is serious. He deserves to be told."

She nodded, "I know, I know." She held up her hand. "It's rather complicating, Clyde."

"No it's not, Emily. It's simple. You and he...er...did the deed...and voila! You became pregnant and gave me a precious darling little girl whom I lovingly named after my Grandmamman." He chuckled. "I wish she was still alive." He glanced heavenwards.

Emily smiled and nodded, "I know...she'd have spoiled her thoroughly, just like you're doing now, thank you very much."

He turned to her, "What? It's the privilege of a Godfather." He shrugged. "She's a beautiful child, and those beautiful eyes...how could I deny her of anything?" He gave her a baleful look. "Just because her mother says no, doesn't mean her Godfather will agree." He gave Emily a one shoulder shrug.

Emily looked exasperated, "Oh my god, Clyde!" She threw her hands out, "You are spoiling her! And you don't have to buy her every damn stuff animal in the toy store! She is only a baby!"

"Well, the sales lady said Marcella needed those soft animals."

She glared at him, "The sales lady conned you, Clyde."

He shook his head, "No matter, my Goddaughter must have the best of everything."

Emily shook her head, "I'm not going to argue with you anymore, Clyde...I'm just kinda worried how my mother is getting along with Hotch, or not."

"He doesn't?" He frowned. "What is wrong with your mother? I like her, very formidable woman but she seemed very wonderful with Marcella."

Emily nodded, "Oh, she's changed quite a bit since but the last time they had met, they were not very well acquainted...so I'm not really sure how well they're getting along."

"As an Ambassador, she can be quite intimidating but as a person, she is wonderful." Clyde added.

"And Hotch can be..." Emily hesitated.

"An asshole?" Clyde completed with a deadpan look; he recalled the last time they met, it was not entirely a warm reception. Then again, the last time they met, Emily's life was hanging in the balance of a deranged terrorist.

Emily saw the look on his face and shook her head, "No, Clyde, well...he may sometimes act like it but he is a wonderful man." She said with a smile.

"Oh dear, please spare me with your mooning. Please." He held both hands out. "On second thoughts, if you're so in love with him...why don't you tell him the truth?"

She gave him a horrified look, "NO! I mean...he..." She shook her head, "No...absolutely not."

"Why? Are you scared he will reject you?"

She was silent.

"Emily?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer him.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Clyde watched her. "You're afraid he'll reject your feelings for him."

She nodded quietly.

"Oh for Pete's sake...I may not like that fellow, but I think he has some integrity. If he finds out about Marcella, he'll do the right thing."

"Oh." She looked worried. "But I don't want him to do the right thing just because of Marcella...especially because of Marcella." She was now frowning hard, "Wait a minute...I don't want any hand outs from him!" She rushed to the door and realized it was still locked. "Are we done?"

He removed a set of keys and tossed it to her which she caught it expertly.

"Yes, we're done with our debrief, you can leave...just use the usual INTERPOL procedures..."

She nodded as she threw the keys back to him, "Yeah, yeah, I got it; don't talk to strangers, don't divulge our mission or any parts of , blah, blah."

"Oh dear god!" He held his head with his hands. "Get out please!" He waved her off hurriedly. "Oh, Emily."

She turned to look at him. "Best wishes to my darling Marcella, speedy recovery." He gave her a worried look.

She nodded, "I will, thank you, Clyde. I'll call you when it's over." She used a sign gesture she usually gave to Marcella, "I love you, dearest."

He nodded and returned the gesture with, "Love you back, my dear."

…...

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

.

Emily was anxious to reach the hospital but at the same time, she wanted to meet with Hotch, she had much to explain to him.

Yet, she wanted to see her daughter. She missed Marcella. She had missed holding that precious child.

She recalled the first time the nurse had placed her on her arms and she knew instantly something was not right; Marcella was not crying.

"What is wrong with her?" She looked up at her doctor.

"We don't know, Emily. We'll have to run some tests on her, but don't worry too much."

She tried not to look too worried but this was supposed to be the most wonderful and joyous occasion! She had been looking forward to holding her baby for so long! For many years...since that dreadful time when she was fifteen, when she decided abort a baby. It was not something she had regretted; she was only fifteen, and certainly not ready to raise a baby.

A few years after that, when she was more mature, she began to yearn for a child, she was ready to be a mother.

Well, she had never thought in a million years that she would become a mother, she always thought she would end up a lonely old woman who owned more than five cats!

A child? Emily smiled as she watched the traffic crawled.

And the bonus? Hotch! Who would have thought he would be Marcella's father?

Then her expression changed to one of worry; what if he was not ready for her daughter?

She had never asked Hotch if he was still with Beth, if his relationship with Beth was still an on-going matter. She never asked because it was not her business.

Her one-time dalliance with Hotch was just that...one time.

She frowned as she was staring at the unbelievable jammed up cars that had come to a stand still.

Hotch was an honorable man, if he were to be in a relationship, he would not cheat.

She shook her head, so that meant he and Beth were broken up?

She sighed, dared she hope?

She never gave him a chance to talk about their relationship; she never did called to tell him she was pregnant with Marcella. She did not want to burden him with that. He would want to 'do the right thing'.

If he were to be with Beth, in love with Beth, Emily knew he'd break off his relationship as soon as he heard of her pregnancy. He was that type of person.

And if she can't give him any happiness aside from Marcella? What kind of life would that be? Emptiness. It would be just like what he had with Haley and Jack.

And he was happy being with Beth.

She sighed as she tapped her finger on the steering wheel.

Jack...she smiled and wondered if he had met his little sister yet?

She should call her mother but she wanted to surprise everyone.

…..

"Any word from my daughter?" Elizabeth was on her cell phone with her secretary. "She should be on her way here any moment." She pursed her lips.

"Okay...thank you, Anna. That's all for now. Bye." She shook her head as she turned to look at Hotch.

He looked visibly upset, "What about Easter?"

"Straight to voice mail." She said. "The doctors are prepping Marcella, and Emily had said she'll be here." She turned unconsciously to the door.

"Elizabeth, won't you have a seat?" Hotch indicated a chair by Marcella's hospital bed. "I'm sure she's on her way."

The Ambassador nodded and walked by the little girl's bed and sat down, extending her hand and held the small hand who had reached out.

"I'm fine, little one." She signed. "Just waiting for your mama."

Marcella smiled as she signed, "Mamman will be here. She said so."

Hotch and Elizabeth exchanged looks.

"Well, if my daughter says her mother will be here, then she will be." He shrugged and smiled softly at his daughter.

Just then, the door opened, "Am I late?" Emily's bright voice filled into the room.

"Mamman!" Marcella signed as she instantly sat up on her bed.

Emily laughed as she ran to her daughter, arms opened, "My baby! My Marcella! Mummy's here!" She enveloped her daughter fully as tears fell. "Oooh...I miss my baby!"

Pulling her daughter slightly away, Emily examined her and grinned as she signed, "My, how you've grown since I've gone away, my precious baby!"

Marcella smiled, "I've been really good for Grandmamman and 'Mina. And Daddy too!" She pointed at the individuals she had named as they stood in the room.

At the mention of 'Daddy', Emily realized Hotch was here.

Blushing instantly, she turned slightly and looked up, "Hello, Hotch." She smiled at him.

He nodded, "Hello Emily, how are you?"

She nodded, "I'm fine...er, thanks for your help, getting me, and Clyde back to London. I appreciate it."

He shook his head, "Glad to help, Emily."

There was an awkward pause which thankfully was broken by the appearance of the orderly, "Marcella Prentiss-Hotchner?"

They nodded, "Yes...this is her." Emily indicated. "I'm her mother."

The orderly nodded as he held out a scanner and a clip board, "Just verify her name on the clip board and on her wrist band, ma'am."

Emily nodded and as soon as she verified everything was in order, he scanned the tags and smiled, "Okay...let's take the little one for a ride down the operating room." He signed to Marcella, "Ready, Miss Marcella?"

She looked nervous at Emily, "Mamman, will you come with me?"

Emily nodded, "Of course!" She turned to the orderly, "We'll ride together." She hopped onto the bed and smiled.

The orderly chuckled, "Okay...let us be off!" He looked up at the rest of the family members, "You may follow us if you wish, the operating room is down the hallway to our left."

They thanked him and filed out of the room and followed the hospital bed.

Near the end of the doors to the operating room, Emily hopped down and hugged her daughter, "Okay, sweetie, Mummy can't go in there. But you're a brave girl." She smiled as she signed, "I'll be waiting for you when you wake up."

Marcella nodded, "Okay, Mamma. I love you."

"I love you, too." She hugged her daughter as she watched the bed being wheeled into the room and the doors closed.

She turned to face her mother, Yasmina, and Hotch, "This should not take long." She swiped the tears from her face. "But it's going to be the longest two hours of my life."

Elizabeth Prentiss walked to her daughter and hugged her, "Of course it will, Emily, but just think, when she comes out of it, she will hear us!"

Emily nodded as she cried again, "I know, mother, I know but I'm still worried, what happens if it doesn't work?"

Hotch stepped in, "Emily, they've done this procedures dozens of time and each one a success, put some faith on the doctors. And besides...this is my daughter too."

She gave him a watery smile, "Yes, yes...Marcella is your daughter."

"She bares the Hotchner name, which I'm grateful you gave her, and a Hotchner is a fighter."

Emily nodded, "I'm sorry, Hotch...I'm sorry I kept her from you."

He shook his head, "You can make it up by giving her back to me, by letting me have her in my life again." He smiled softly at her.

"Hotch..."

"Emily, all I'm asking is time with my daughter."

"Emily," Elizabeth interjected. "And Aaron." She looked at both of them. "I normally don't interfere with couples, but not this time. I have to say, Emily, you must not be selfish." She held her hand up stopping her daughter from interrupting as she continued, "You have Marcella for 2 years. Aaron had missed the best year of her baby life, like her first step, her first tooth, her first baby food. I can't say her first word because as you two know she can't speak at the moment but soon, in time she will."

"She will?" Hotch interrupted. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth smiled and turned to Emily, "I'll let her explain."

"Marcella's born with incomplete larynx, we consulted with specialists in London, and they had said they could repair or build her larynx which if successfully done, she will be able to talk again. But this won't be done till she's about six."

"Why six? Why that long?"

"She's still too young, the procedures will lower her immune system, so they have to wait till she's a little older, to build her immune system."

Hotch nodded, "Well, I guess that makes sense. Is she to have the procedures done overseas?"

Emily nodded, "US FDA has not approved on the method but in Britain, it's a success and they have done it to many children. Hotch, I've talked to the children there at the hospital, and the parents. They are very pleased with the results."

Hotch frowned slightly, "Why is the FDA still hesitant?"

She shrugged, "Don't know...probably it's because they have to use stem cells and HGH which as you know, FDA has not approved its usage in any form especially for athletes.

"I see, well then, this is something I'm not medically qualified to lend an opinion or to judge. But whatever it takes to get Marcella her speech, and if it's safe, I'll approve it."

Emily smiled, "Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well then, I'm glad you two can find some things in common to agree on. Now, if you don't mind, I'm in need of some coffee and I'll take Yasmina with me." She waved at them and gathering the nanny, walked quickly towards the elevators.

Emily shook her head, "That's her way of saying we need to talk alone."

Hotch grinned, "Yeah, I gather that." He turned to her, "Shall we sit and talk?" He indicated the waiting room, which thankfully was empty at the moment.

She nodded and moved towards, he followed her.

"Hotch, about Marcella...I need to explain why I kept her from you."

He shook his head, "No, Emily, as I've said earlier all I wanted now is time with my daughter."

She nodded, "What about her mother?"

He stared at her in surprise, "What...do you mean?"

She smiled, "I mean, Marcella and I come as a package."

"Emily, do you remember that night we spent together?"

She nodded, "Every day, Hotch. You are never far from my thoughts." She smiled. "Every time I looked at Marcella, I see you in her." She tilted her head at him. "She has so much of you, Hotch."

"And she looks so much like you. The time I spend with her, I see you in her; her eyes, her mouth, her nose, her hair."

Emily laughed, "No...she has your eyes and your nose!"

They began to laugh together.

"And Jack, has she met Jack?"

He nodded, "Yes, they met, and Jack is delighted to have a little sister, he has been telling Jessica all about her, and showing her photos from his cell phone."

"He has a cell phone? How old is he?"

"He's twelve, Emily. Old enough to be responsible." He nodded.

"I'm glad, and I'm glad he's taking it so well. I can't wait to see him."

"He misses you too. He did ask about you." He watched her.

She looked sad, "Oh? I miss him too. He must have grown so much now."

Hotch nodded, "Oh yes, he's almost as tall as I am. He wants to learn how to sign so he could converse with Marcella without the help of anyone."

"Oh...Yasmina can help! She's well qualified, she has certification to prove."

Hotch nodded again, "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Why?" She frowned. "What's the matter with Yasmina?"

"Not one thing unless you consider preteen crush is a problem." He chuckled.

It took Emily a moment to understand what Hotch had meant before she laughed, "What? Jack has a crush on Mina? Oh, this is too cute!"

"Only please don't tease him, it'll crush him...no pun intended." He smiled.

She shook her head, "Oh, I won't. I'll behave."

The operating doors opened, the doctor came out.

Hotch and Emily frowned, "That didn't take long...unless something is wrong." Hotch muttered.

Emily stood up instantly, "Marcella!" She rushed to the doctor!

Hotch followed directly behind her.

…...

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Criminal Minds**

 **Meeting Marcella**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

.

Hotch and Emily stared at the Pediatrics Specialist. "What's wrong? What's happening?" the anxious parents asked.

He shook his head, "No worries, Mr. Hotchner, Mrs. Hotchner." He assured them.

"Then why are you here? They said the procedures would take at least two hours." Emily stared at him. "You are out within half."

He smiled at her. "Well, we took an X-Ray of Marcella's ears, and you'll never believe what's happening..."

"What?" Emily rushed on. "Please tell me!"

"She's a late developer." He grinned.

Taken aback at his answer, Emily frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just that, she's a late developer. Her ear drums and most of the major pieces like the stapes, Molleus, Incus and especially the Cochlea organ is just now developing."

"You mean she's going to be able to hear soon?"

He nodded, "Probably in a year or two. We'd still have to implant some hearing devices to help her for the moment but pretty soon, she'll be independent and eventually outgrow them completely."

A relieved look on Emily was evident as she was speechless.

"Oh...by the way, I looked at her throat as well, and I did see a tiny bud forming in her larynx as well." He nodded, "Like I said, a late developer, not unusual for children like Marcella but certainly special and fortunate."

"Oh...my god!" Emily held her mouth. "Oh my god...I can't believe this! Marcella, she's going to be able to hear and talk."

The doctor nodded, "Oh yes, eventually. She'll need lots of therapies to help her but yes, she'll gain her speech and hearing."

Unable to hold her emotions, Emily cried as she unexpectedly hugged the doctor, thanking him.

"Oh...you're welcome, Mrs. Hotchner, but I do have to get back and place an implant into Marcella's ears." He nodded to them before the left.

She turned to Hotch and smiled, "She's going to be normal again, Hotch."

He smiled, "Emily, our daughter is normal. She is perfect to me."

She look at him and nodded, "You're right, she is perfect."

He opened his arms out, "Will you come here?"

She came willingly into his folds and they hugged tightly, Hotch took a deep breath, "Thank you, Emily. I've been waiting for a long time to do this and to tell you I love you."

She opened her eyes for a moment before closing them again, "I love you too, Aaron."

….

At a not-too-far distance, Elizabeth and Yasmina saw the couple in an intimate embrace.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I hope this is a very good thing."

Yasmina looked at the Ambassador uncertainly, "Why is that, Mrs. Prentiss?"

Continuing her smile, "Oh...trust me Yasmina, trust me, they've been dancing for quite a long time."

Give the older woman an odd look, Yasmina watched Hotch and Emily who were still in a tight embrace and said, "Dance? I don't see them dancing?"

Elizabeth laughed, "When you fall in love, you'll dance forever."

Yasmina finally understood her, nodded, "Are they going to marry?"

"They better! But probably not right away, they have some things to work our, but mark my words, I'll give them a year." She grinned. The young nanny stared at her but she didn't say a word as they walked to the happy couple who told them of the happy news about Marcella.

…...

True to her words, one year later, after meeting Marcella, Hotch and Emily held a grand wedding at their new house.

Marcella who was now a thriving and happy three years old was their flower girl was able to hear and talk on her own but she still needed speech therapy with the help of her nanny Yasmina who remained with the Prentiss-Hotcner household.

Elizabeth Prentiss, the Ambassador, now retired bought a house not far from the Hotchners. As well, she was hired by the government to train soon-to-be US Ambassadors.

Clyde Easter continued his position as senior officer at the INTERPOL in France, and was a regular visitor at the Prentiss-Hotchner residence, was here for the wedding.

"It's bloody time you two got together and make it official." Clyde smiled as he stood next to his God daughter. "Marcella has been asking me about the two of you." He arched his brows.

Hotch shook his head, "My daughter did no such thing, Clyde."

He laughed, "Shows how much you know about goddaughter." He signed to her.

Hotch frowned, "She can speak perfectly, Clyde."

Easter nodded, "Oh I know, Hotchner. It's just a habit..." he shrugged. "And besides, it's a secret between a godfather and his goddaughter, hey _Mon petite_?"

Marcella giggled as she nodded and signed to him.

He laughed, "Yes, they are."

Emily stared at her old friend and her daughter, "Clyde, Marcella...what are you two plotting?"

"Oh...nothing, not really...just that, well...I was telling Marcella about a surprise wedding gift I had for the two of you. Any plans for next week?"

Emily turned to Hotch in surprise, "Not really...we were going to take a few days off, I guess. Why?"

He shrugged, "Oh...nothing special just that, remember the Chateau my grandmamman and I lived?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah...you said your family had to sell it when she passed away."

He nodded, "Well, I managed to purchase the property and estate.

Emily gave him a surprise look, "You mean, the Easter Chateau..."

He smiled emotionally, "It's mine and renovated, this past year and a half."

"That's why you've been so mysterious, Clyde." Emily grinned.

"And you and Hotchner will be the first guests at Easter Chateau in France."

"Oh my...Clyde! We...what about Jack and Marcella?"

"Jack, Marcella and I will be fine." Clyde grinned at the kids gathered along with the rest of the BAU team as they stood and listened to their conversation.

"Aaron, go...you and Emily need this vacation and honeymoon." Dave encouraged him.

The team nodded as they noisily pushed them.

Hotch finally nodded, "All right, everybody. We will go. Thank you, Clyde." He reached over and shook his hand gratefully.

"You're welcome, Aaron, and Emily, you are after all my family." He looked fondly at Marcella, "You gave me a most precious gift."

Marcella smiled and said, "I love my family, each and everyone!"

They smiled at the little girl as they hugged her with much love.

That night, as they retired to their bedroom, Hotch and Emily smiled at each other, "I love you, Emily Hochner."

She smiled at him, her eyes full of love for him, "I love you, Aaron Hochner."

…...

The End

.

Thank you hodgepodge for reviewing every chapter of this story! and your encouragement! Love you much! ;)

Thank you every one! To all who have read every chapter and favorite this story, I hope it brought you joy!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I truly appreciate it!

10th muse

.


End file.
